


Give In To Me

by mairyleo



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: My boyfriend and I break up after years of relationship. He didn't love me enough and I was sick of it.Taron was one of his best friends and asked me out on a date. Will I give in to him?Contains smut.Friends to lovers romance.*I had to take this down*
Kudos: 21





	Give In To Me

I had to take this down, because I received too many hate for it.  
I'm sorry!


End file.
